Meu amado arqueiro
by AgathaCBlack
Summary: Muitas vezes o que mais desejamos nem sempre e o que precisamos. Ou o que mais repelimos e o que nos fará mal. Nem sempre o amor surgi quando esperamos. E as vezes ele teima em aparecer quando menos queremos ele. Meu tormento tinha nome. Ele era alto. Loiro. Mas tambem tão velho quando o tempo. Eu seria um bebê perto dele, apenas uma criança. Meu tormento era meu professor.
1. Chapter 1 (03-10 19:22:51)

Capitulo 01

Anos depois de Frodo ter recebido a proposta de ir para as terras dos imortais, tive que lhe pedir um favor. Estava indo até o Condado para lhe entregar um dos meus bens mais preciosos. Há cinco anos me tornei rainha dos homens ao lado de meu amado Aragorn. Estávamos levando a vida felizes e em paz. Para completar essa alegria me vi grávida, a medicina élfica me ajudou em toda a gestação e enfim havia chegado o dia do nascimento do meu filho como havia previsto meu pai. Só que na hora do parto ocorreu uma surpresa, em vez de só uma criança que era para ser um menino, nasceu duas, um menino e uma menina. O menino era como Aragorn, cabelos castanhos pelos pequenos tufos de cabelo que nasciam em sua pequena cabeça, seus olhos eram verdes como os do pai e pelo que os elfos do meu povo disseram não tinha uma gota de sangue elfo, já a menina dava para perceber que era parte elfa, seus cabelos eram pequenos fios encaracolados negros, seus olhos de um intenso azul e suas pequenas orelhas eram pontudas.

_Ela e noventa por cento elfa milady.-disse a parteira colocando o pequeno embrulho ao meu lado.

Aragorn junto com o meu pai e mais alguns dos líderes da terra media se reunirão, como eu havia abrido mão de meu direito a Valfenda meu pai precisava de uma nova herdeira, como havia duas crianças meu pai decidiu que minha pequena fosse a nova herdeira já que tinha mais sangue elfo do que o irmão. Foi decidido que eles cresceriam separados, Arathorn comigo e Aragorn no palácio e a pequena Artanis no Condado na guarda de Frodo, que era de confiança de meu pai e minha, ela teria uma infância quase normal, depois iria receber treinamento com um elfo. Eu decidi que iria pessoalmente levar Artanis até Frodo, não sabia qual seria a próxima vez que a veria.

Condado

Toca do Hobbit Frodo

Esta juntamente com alguns integrantes de confiança enfrente a toca de Frodo, parecia um lugar aconchegante onde minha pequena seria bem cuidada. Quase ninguém sabia onde eu iria manter a herdeira de Valfenda, apenas meu pai, eu e Gandalf o branco. Nem mesmo meu amado poderia saber sobre sua localização, a mente humana muitas vezes se provou fraca e facilmente corrompida pelo poder e por forças que eles desconhecem.

_Milady, seja bem vinda.-disse Frodo me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

_Obrigada por me receber a essa hora.-eu disse entrando.

_O que ouve?-ele perguntou ao fechar a porta.

_Como soube dei a luz a um menino faz um mês, Arathorn, que será rei depois de Aragorn.

_Sim, Aragorn me mandou uma mensagem falando do nascimento.-ele sorriu.

_Bem não foi apenas Arathorn que nasceu, tive uma menina, ela vai ser escondida do mundo ate a idade certa, quero que ela tenha uma infância normal Frodo.-eu disse e chamei minha dama que estava com Artanis no colo para se aproximar.

_Uma menina? Mas por que há trouxe aqui?-ele perguntou confuso.

_Quero que cuide dela ate mandar um elfo vir buscar ela, Frodo, meu povo confia em você assim como eu, a dor me corrói ao me separar dela e terrível, mas ela estará mais segura com você aqui no Condado, onde ira aprender a ser amável como vocês e a ser forte para as provações que estão por vir no futuro por causa de suas origens.-eu disse e coloquei ela nos braços dele.

_Mas ela não estaria muito mais protegida no palácio juntamente com todo o exercito de Aragorn?.-questionou Frodo confuso com o pedido.

_Mesmo o grande mal ter sido derrotado nem sempre ele ficara longe, com o poder que a bebé terá quando virar rainha muitos inimigos podem surgir. Nunca e bom o poder permanecer na mão de apenas uma família Frodo. E isto o que esta prestes a acontecer. Meu filho ira subir no trono apos seu pai e minha filha ficara com Valfenda apos meu pai.-eu tentei lhe explicar o máximo que podia no momento.

_Seja bem vinda.-ele disse olhando para ela.

_Ela se chama Artanis, esse colar era da minha mãe, agora e dela.-coloquei o colar e parti, sabendo que se continuasse ali não iria conseguir voltar sem ela.

17 anos depois

POV Artanis

_Art, acorde logo, temos que ir na casa do Sam.-escutei tio Frodo do outro lado da porta, me espreguicei com preguiça, me sentei na cama.

_Pode entrar.-eu disse sonolenta e vi Frodo entrar sorrindo.

_Vamos logo elfinha.-ele disse bagunçando o meu cabelo.

_Tio.-eu disse tentando arrumar a bagunça.

_Art, já esta tão grande.-ele disse com os olhos marejados.

_Tio, para com isso, tenho que me trocar.-eu disse e o empurrei para fora do quarto e tranquei a porta.

Tio Frodo havia me criado desde bebê, meus pais eram importantes e não tinham como me visitar, mas tio Frodo diz que sou a cara da mamães com a personalidade do papai. Hoje íamos almoçar na casa de Sam, amigo do tio Frodo, era estranho eu ser mais alto do que todos do Condado. Para o almoço escolhi um vestido simples, azul, penteei meus cabelos e os deixei soltos, coloquei minhas sapatilhas e desci correndo, não sem antes colocar meu colar que ganhei quando pequena.

_Vamos tio.-eu disse ao chegar na sala, mas vi Frodo com um homem alto e velho, com vestes brancas.

_Art, venha que quero lhe apresentar um amigo.-disse titio e eu fui até eles.

_Sou Artanis.-eu disse e dei uma pequena reverencia.

_Olá Artanis, sou Gandalf.-ele disse.

_Art, Gandalf veio aqui lhe buscar.-disse Frodo.

_Buscar?-eu perguntei confusa.

_Sim, seu avô disse que já esta na hora, iremos para Valfenda o mais breve possível então vá arrumar as suas coisas.-disse Gandalf.

_Tio?-eu o chamei.

_Eu irei junto, vá arrumar suas coisas. -ele disse e eu subi as escadas.

Pequei uma mochila e coloquei uns dois vestidos, minhas sapatilhas, pois eu coloquei as botas de caminhada, meu pente e outras coisas. Assim que prendi meu saco de dormir na mochila desci as escadas, vi meu tio pronto ao lado do mago.

_Pronta?-perguntou o mago, eu apenas concordei._Vamos então.-ele disse e saímos.

Do lado de fora vi três cavalos brancos, fui até a femia e acariciei sua crina branquinha.

_Ela e linda.-eu disse sorrindo.

_Ótimo, pois ela e sua.-disse o mago sorrindo.

_Onde os conseguiu Gandalf?-perguntou Frodo olhando os cavalos.

_Os elfos da Floresta das Trevas me emprestaram, o rei Thranduil mantem segredo sobre a existência de Artanis, então ele quer que ela vá para Valfenda o mais rápido possível.-disse o mago que logo em seguida subiu no seu cavalo.

Frodo o seguiu e eu também, amarrei a mochila na égua e fomos em direção a entrada do Condado.

_Senhor Gandalf, por quanto tempo iremos cavalgar ate chegar a Valfenda?-eu perguntei.

_Um dia e meio, depois de chegarmos lá seu avô vai lhe mostrar sua nova casa.-ele me respondeu e continuamos a viagem em silencio.

Estávamos chegando nas proximidades de um rio quando escutamos rosnados, ao olhar para trás vejo coisas deformadas encima de cães enormes. Como eu nunca tinha saído do Condado o que eu deduzi e que eram orcs como nos livros que Frodo tinha em sua casa e que me fazia ler e estudar.

_São orcs, Artanis, aquela e a Floresta das Trevas, corra para lá e assim que encontrar os elfos peça para ver Thranduil.-disse Gandalf e eu assenti._Pegue essa capa e coloque, não deixe que ninguém a veja antes do rei.

Peguei a capa e a coloquei, sai galopando e entrei na floresta, sabia que Frodo estaria a salvo com o mago. Aquela floresta parecia não ter fim, quando mais percorria ela mais parecia que estava no mesmo lugar. Depois de algum tempo senti que estava sendo observada, mas ao olhar para os lados eu não via ninguém, mas sabia que tinha alguém ali. Frodo falava que era coisa de elfo e que muitas coisas eu ainda iria descobrir sobre mim. Já estava começando a ficar sem paciência com o fato de ser observada, nunca gostei de chamar a atenção para mim. Decidi então que a melhor coisa a se fazer era fazer com quem estivesse me olhando se revelasse.

_Sabe e falta de educação ficar olhando as pessoas as escondidas sabia?-perguntei para a floresta e logo vários elfos apareceram na minha frente.

_Quem ousa entrar na Floresta das Trevas?-disse um elfo loiro.

_Estou aqui para falar com Thranduil.-eu disse firme, tentando parecer mais velha.

_Essa égua? Onde a conseguiu?-ele perguntou.

_Ganhei de Gandalf o branco, agora me leve a Thranduil.-eu disse já sem paciência.

_O que quer com o rei?-ele perguntou.

_Isso e particular.-eu disse e vi que ele ia persistir._Quero que ele me leve a Valfenda, meu avô me aguarda lá.-eu disse e os elfos me levaram ate um castelo que ficava no meio da floresta.

O castelo da floresta das trevas era enorme, todo construído em uma arvore gigantesca. Assim que se entrava dava para escutar a canção dos elfos. Fui colocada para esperar o rei em um salão. Junto com o elfo loiro que não largava do meu pé e claro.

_Desculpe pela demora em lhe atender criança, mas estava resolvendo alguns outros problemas que não tinha como adiar. Em que poderia lhe ajudar?-perguntou um elfo com uma coroa de chifres e sobrancelhas negras entrando no salão.

_Eu quem peço desculpa por chegar assim sem avisar meu senhor.-eu disse fazendo uma pequena referencia.

_Me diga criança quem e você?-o rei perguntou e eu retirei a capa para lhe revelar meu rosto.

_Sou Artanis, filha de Aragorn, neta do senhor de Valfenda.-eu disse tentando parecer o mais madura possível.

_Claro, vejo a semelhança com sua mãe, você também deveria ver Legolas, já que e amigo intimo de Aragorn, olhe para ela.-o rei ordenou e o elfo loiro, Legolas se aproximou e olhou para mim.

Ele me analisou por muito tempo, tempo esse que me deixou extremamente desconfortável.

_Sim ela se parece com a rainha e tem mais cheiro de elfo do que e homem.-disse aquele loiro metido a besta, já não estava gostando muito dele.

_Você minha criança, será uma grande rainha entre o povo elfo. Iremos enfim colocar um fim a rivalidade entre os elfos da floresta das trevas e os de Valfenda. Seu avô, ele que e responsável por você, ele deseja que tenhamos uma união entre as famílias e os povos.-disse o rei com um sorriso estranho.

_Eu não entendo meu senhor, como assim uma união? E o que ela teria haver comigo?-perguntei com medo do que poderia ouvir. Eu já conhecia muito bem o que o fato de nascer mulher poderia implicar com meu destino, ainda mais sendo herdeira de Valfenda.

_Você vê ela Legolas? Vê como ela e jovem e bela?-o rei se direcionou ao elfo e ignorou a minha pergunta.

_Claro que eu vejo meu pai.-disse Legolas e eu senti um tremor em sua voz.

_Pois continue olhando, esta e Artanis futura rainha de Valfenda, da Floresta das Trevas e sua noiva prometida desde o nascimento dela.-disse o rei com um sorriso um tanto psicopata.


	2. Chapter 02

**Oi pessoas lindassssss. Esta a minha primeira fic aqui ela também esta postada no animespirit. Espero que gostem meu nome e Agatha mesmo minhas jujubas e seus comentarios são muito importantes para mim.**

Capitulo 02

Pov Legolas

Eu olhava aquela garota, que não deveria ter mais do que 16 anos, é não conseguia acreditar no que meu pai acabará de falar. Não via nenhuma reação na menina é também não via nenhum motivo aparente pelo meu pai está mentindo. Se ele não mentia então ele falava a verdade.

Fiz então o que ele me pediu. Eu a observei. Logo a primeira vista dava para perceber que era uma moça bonita. Mas quando se olhava melhor ela era magnífica. Seus cabelos eram de um negro que chegava ao azul do céu a noite. Sua pele era tão branca que parecia uma flor de lótus que estava desabrochando. Seus lábios pareciam amoras selvagem de tão vermelhos e grossos que eram. Tinha uma estatura média, sua cabeça batia no meu queixo. Seu corpo tinha curvas que eram realçadas pelo azul de seu vestido. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram seus olhos. De um azul que parecia ao mesmo tempo o céu claro de uma manhã de primavera quando os raios de uma tempestade que pareciam sair de seu olhar. Realmente era uma bela moça.

_Como assim noiva? O senhor só pode está de brincadeira comigo. Eu não posso estar noiva. Não tenho nem 17 anos ainda.-falou a garota. Ela parecia furiosa.

_Isso mesmo minha querida, você é meu filho iram se casar assim que você completar 17 anos. O que se não me engano é daqui a um mês não é minha querida?-perguntou meu pai com sua voz de vitória.

_Mas eu não vou me casar coisa nenhuma, ninguém pode me forçar a isso.-ela disse enfrentando meu pai. O que infelizmente é um grande erro. Mas devo admitir que fiquei admirado com a sua coragem.

_Infelizmente você não tem escolha. Logo irá perceber que quando é feito um tratado entre os elfos nada se pode fazer para quebrar ele, então minha querida, e melhor começar a se acostumar com o fato de que daqui um mês estará casada.-disse meu pai sorrindo.

_Pai, não acha que seria uma boa ideia eu levar nossa hóspede até seus aposentos para descansar?-eu perguntei tentando amenizar o que estava acontecendo.

_Ótima ideia Legolas, leve ela para o quarto que tem ao lado do seu.-ele disse me dispensando com a mão é eu saí arrastando a garota pelo braço.

Ela não falou nada. O que eu achei estranho, já que ela tinha enfrentado meu pai anteriormente é agora nada falou. Isso só podia significar que ela estava tramando um jeito de fugir é ir para Valfenda sozinha. O que seria uma grande idiotice, os orcs dominavam as terras que ficavam entre a Floresta das Trevas é Valfenda.

Ao chegar no quarto onde ela ficaria vi que ele estava diferente do que era antes. Estava mais rústico, os móveis estavam menores e estava aconchegante. Parecia uma casa no Condado.

_Onde eu posso achar um lugar para tomar banho?-foi a primeira coisa que ela falou após ter saído da presença do meu pai.

_Tem uma fonte termal que passa pelo Palácio. As mulheres normalmente a usam este horário, mas como deve querer um pouco de privacidade pode usar a que somente eu e meu pai usamos. Meu pai esse horário não usa então não terá nenhum problema você usar.-eu disse tentando ser educado.

_Tudo bem, mas não trouxe as minhas roupas, elas estavam na minha égua.-ela disse entrando no quarto é olhando envolta.

_Suas coisas foram provavelmente descartadas. Meu pai nunca iria deixar a futura rainha da Floresta das Trevas usar roupas como a sua.-eu falei é vi que cometi um erro, ela ficou vermelha e me encarou de frente.

_Como assim roupas como as minhas?-ela falou com tanta raiva que dava para ver raios saindo de seus belos olhos azuis.

_Você é uma princesa, deve usar roupas que se espera que você Isso, meu pai provavelmente deve ter mandado trazer roupas adequadas a você. É só olhar no baú é escolher alguma.-eu disse é vi ela respirar fundo e ir ao baú, ela com certeza estava armando alguma coisa é não queria revelar.

Vi ela tirando as roupas que tinha no baú. Ela olhava cada um deles atentamente, quando não gostava torcia levemente o lábio para cima e quando achava um bonito seus olhos brilhavam. Ela por fim reparou que eu estava olhando é perguntou.

_Mais alguma coisa milorde Legolas?-ela perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

_Estou apenas esperando você pegar a sua roupa lady Artanes para que eu posso levar você até a fonte.

_Tudo bem, vou usar essa daqui.-ela disse me mostrando um vestido azul que tinha várias pedras preciosas incrustadas.

_Por aqui.-eu disse levando ela para o fim do corredor.

Lá ela entrou é disse que eu poderia ir embora que ela se virava é ia para seu quarto depois. Fui então para o meu quarto me arrumar para o jantar, sabia que provavelmente meu pai iria querer fazer um jantar em homenagem a moça. Artanes, realmente era um belo nome. Eu não sabia o que poderia pensar sobre a moça ainda, mas sabia que ela não estava aceitando o fato de se casar tão bem assim. Eu sei que deveria estar junto com ela contestando este absurdo. Mas me sinto cansado. Já lutei muitas guerras e já perdi muitas pessoas que me eram queridas. Já estava mesmo na hora de começar a pensar em me casar. Só não esperava que fosse com uma criança. Tudo bem que as moças atingiam a maturidade entre os 17 anos no nosso povo. Mas mesmo assim, comparada a mim ela não tinha vivido nada e não tinha visto nada neste mundo. Quando estava acabando de me arrumar ouvi um grito vindo da sala de banho. Corri para lá com a espada na mão para ver o que tinha acontecido e entrei correndo. Quando a neblina das águas termais se dissiparam eu vi uma das visões mais belas que já vi em séculos de vida neste mundo.

 _Espero que tenham gostado. Comentarios são muito importantes para dar motivação para postar mais rapido._


End file.
